


Rebuilding an Empire

by TiffanyF



Series: Building a family [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: AUish, M/M, Mpreg, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the end of Pond Life, Rory finds the TARDIS and spends the night with the Doctor. The Doctor tries to keep a few things about himself a secret, wants to get his Ponds back together again, but things don't always go the way they should. Don't own, don't claim, no money to be made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding an Empire

Rory did what any sensible man would do after his wife chased him out of their house and told him never to come back again. He went to the pub and got drunk.

Stumbling towards a hotel later that night, he found a very familiar blue police call box sitting in a random park and decided that the Doctor could take him in until he was able to find a place of his own. Rory didn’t even bother knocking, he just pushed the door open and stumbled into the control room.

“Rory!” the Doctor exclaimed when he caught sight of the other man. “What’s wrong? Where’s Pond?”

“She’s not here,” Rory replied. He managed to make it across to one of the random chairs that seemed to pop up when someone needed them and vanish the rest of the time. “She’s done with me, Doctor.”

“Oh, now don’t say things like that,” the Doctor said. He sat down next to Rory. “You know how Pond is. She’s got a temper on her, she’ll come around. You just have to give her time. I know what we can do, why not take a short hop and visit a fun little place I know that has a lot of chocolate and women around? It’ll take your mind off things.”

“What about the helmic regulator?” Rory asked, feeling rather pleased with himself for being able to say the word as drunk as he was.

“Ah, yes. That does complicate matters,” the Doctor sighed. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here for a day or two while I figure out what’s going on with the TARDIS, and even afterwards if you like.”

Rory felt like the control room was spinning and he slumped over, landing on the Doctor by accident. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have. What else was I supposed to do? I need to be able to forget about Amy and move on.”

“And working yourself into this state is how you forget about Pond? Oh, Rory, you humans are so complicated and simple at the same time.” The Doctor pushed Rory back into a sitting position. “What you need to do is give Pond time to calm down and then go and talk to her about whatever it was the two of you are fighting about. I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“No she won’t.”

The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and stood, going back to the controls. “Yes she will, Rory, because she loves you. After everything the two of you have been through, I don’t know how you can doubt that love?”

“I don’t doubt it, Doctor. I know that it’s possible to love and hate someone at the same time. To want them and yet not want them around. I don’t stand a chance in hell of ever getting back together with Amy.”

“Well, if that’s the attitude you’re going to take, then you probably won’t,” the Doctor said. “If you’re going to give up that easily, not fight for her again, then go out and find someone to spend the night with. Isn’t that the second step in these things? Get drunk and then shag someone you don’t know and regret it in the morning? Actually, maybe that’ll make Pond jealous and she’ll take you back. That’s a grand idea, Rory! Go find someone to shag and then make sure that Pond finds out about it!”

Rory somehow managed to find his feet and get them under him so he could stand up. He staggered across to the Doctor and wrapped him in a hug. “Why go out when there’s someone right here?” He nuzzled the Doctor’s neck and nipped it softly.

“No, no, Rory, this is a bad idea. Very, very bad idea. Oh, where is Pond when I need her? No, bad thought. She would kill me if she saw this. Rory, where is your hand? What are you doing? You need to stop this now.”

“Don’t want to.” Rory used the hand that was cupping the Doctor’s arse to pull him in closer. “You smell good.”

“Rory, let me go right now and we’ll forget this ever happened. I’m sure there’s a bedroom that you can use for the night,” the Doctor said. He struggled to stay dressed as Rory’s fumbling hands managed to push his tweed jacket off before starting on his shirt. “Listen to me, Rory. This is a bad idea. You will regret this for the rest of your life if you continue with this and you will....”

The Doctor’s voice trailed off into a moan when Rory’s mouth closed over a nipple and sucked gently. His fingers tangled in Rory’s hair and tried to push him away and hold him close at the same time. The Doctor couldn’t tell Rory the real reason it was a bad idea. He knew he needed to before it went any farther, but he couldn’t make his brain work to put it into words. The hormones the Doctor had been trying to suppress and handle on his own had started flooding his body and he knew that there was only one way the night could end.

Rory felt the moment the Doctor stopped fighting him and started responding, and it only made him want to move faster. To get the alien man naked and find out if things were humanish or alien. When he felt hands under his own shirt, he pulled back just enough for his striped shirt to join the Doctor’s jacket on the floor and then leaned in, catching the other man’s mouth in their first kiss. They worked together, fingers brushing and tangling to undo the red bow tie and matching braces, white dress shirt and finally belts and trouser zips between deep and powerful kisses.

“I don’t have anything with me,” Rory murmured, sucking on the join of the Doctor’s neck and shoulder. “But I want to be in you now, Doctor. Can I do that?”

“You shouldn’t,” the Doctor whispered, hands sliding down into Rory’s pants. “You should forget this ever started and go home to Amy. This is bad, Rory, very, very bad.”

“I want you,” Rory said. “Find me some lube or a substitute.”

“Just under the console there,” the Doctor managed, amazed he could sound so alert when he had a Rory sucking on his neck and stroking his erection at the same time. The hormones flooding through his body were making it hard to think, hard to protest. Rory really couldn’t have come at a worse time.

“Why do you have lube in the control room?” Rory knelt to pull down the Doctor’s trousers and pants, spinning him around to brace against the console.

“It’s complicated.”

“When isn’t it with you?” Rory wanted to do so much more with the Doctor, explore and claim the body in front of him, but there was a scent in the air that was driving him mad and he had to be buried in the Doctor as soon as possible. With the problems with Amy, maybe it was possible they could have more than one night together.

The Doctor moaned when a finger pushed into his body, starting to open him up. It felt much better than anything he had done to himself at that point - one thing he hated about regenerations - having to deal with the hormones that came along with it - and remembered how much he liked having a partner to help him handle them. It had been so long since he had had a partner he trusted enough to help him, so long since he had been able to face the consequences of what it meant, that he had to give in. There was no fighting Rory, the extreme alcohol consumption seemed to make the human male stronger that he normally was, and the Doctor didn’t want to hurt him. He bit his lip, back arching when two fingers pressed into him, and moaned again. “Rory.”

“What do you want, Doctor?” Rory asked.

“For you to go back to Pond,” the Doctor said. “As that doesn’t seem to be happening, get inside me.”

“You’re tight, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I like it a little rough,” the Doctor managed, sparks flashing behind his eyes when Rory’s fingers hit - what would be in a human - his prostate. “You can feel it, can’t you, Rory? Building up around us.”

“Yeah, what is it?” Rory made sure he was dripping with lube as he lined up for his first thrust.

“Why this is a very, very bad idea,” the Doctor muttered, moving back.

Rory’s eyes closed and he clawed for a grip on the Doctor’s hips as he was taken into tight heat. The Doctor was hotter and tighter than anything he had ever felt before and he forgot about trying to be gentle, trying to make his partner comfortable and kept moving until he was buried completely. “Too soon,” he managed.

“What?”

“You’re too tight. I did this too soon.”

“Stop being a nurse and just do what it is you humans do,” the Doctor said. He pushed back, letting his shields drop a little, trying to get Rory to move. The Doctor focused on the man behind him, on their movements together and worked as hard as he could to forget about Amy Pond. He didn’t know what would have happened if she had shown up that night, but he was glad that she hadn’t. It was always a far more awkward conversation with a female partner. And this body seemed to like men more than it did women, if how it was clinging to Rory’s erection, trying to pull him in deeper was any indication.

Rory lost himself in the sensations surrounding him. He’d never been with a man before, and wondered if he would ever be able to go back to Amy and be happy. The Doctor was addicting, and Rory could feel his climax building far too quickly in his stomach. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay with the Doctor, be joined with him forever. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

“Oh, Rory,” the Doctor moaned, his body tensing as his climax washed through him. He felt the hot fluid fill him and gasped. It was the conclusion he had known was going to happen. What would happen now?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory woke up in a hotel the next morning, hung over with a vague feeling that something important had happened, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He knew why he was in the hotel, Amy had kicked him out of their house. He remembered drinking himself almost unconscious the night before, but couldn’t remember how he got to the hotel. He couldn’t remember how he’d spent the night before, even though he had a feeling that he should be able to remember. Something life-altering had happened to him, something that he wanted to be able to remember, but he couldn’t. With a sigh, he showered and dressed. He just hoped that Amy would let him back in the house long enough to get some clothes and other personal items. Then he would have to find a lawyer to take care of the rest of what Amy wanted. He felt sick when he realized that it really was over, and there was nothing he could do to change that.  
**********

If seeing Amy on the alien spaceship was a punch, seeing the Doctor made Rory feel like he was being turned completely inside out. He didn’t know why seeing the Doctor would cause such a strong feeling in him. There was too much happening and Rory was lost from all the churning emotions inside him. He wanted to be back with Amy so badly that it hurt, but it wasn’t what she wanted and Rory wasn’t able to push her to do it. That wasn’t how he was. If she wanted to be away from him, then that’s what he would do. He’d thought that all their adventures with the Doctor had bonded them all the more closely together, but he’d been wrong. Then there was the nagging feeling that he should be happier to see the Doctor than he was. The thought that the Doctor would be able to fix things between Amy and himself made Rory’s heart hurt, and he felt guilty for that hurt. There was something wrong. Something that he couldn’t put his finger on.

Once they were off the planet, back in the TARDIS and safe, Rory left Amy sleeping in their room, still stunned that she loved him and wanted him back and had been pushing him away to let him have what he wanted, and went looking for the Doctor.

“Rory, shouldn’t you be with Amy?” the Doctor asked, glancing up from whatever lever he was working with.

“She’s asleep. Doctor, I have a problem and I’m wondering if you can help with it.”

“I can try,” the Doctor replied.

“Why do I feel like there’s something about you that I’m forgetting?” Rory asked. “Something that’s really important and I should be able to remember it.”

The Doctor looked both guilty and panicked for a brief moment. “I’m not sure, Rory,” he said a little too quickly. “But you humans do tend to forget things easily. What is that trick you use, don’t think about it and you’ll remember it? I’ve never really understood that particular phrase, but so many humans assure me that it works for them.”

“That’s the thing, I’ve tried that. I’ve tried to force myself to remember. Tried to dream about it. I’ve tried not thinking about it and nothing is working. If I didn’t know better, I would say that you’ve messed with me, but I haven’t seen you since you came to pick up the Ood, so I know you haven’t had a chance to screw with my head.”

“I wouldn’t do that anyway,” the Doctor said quietly. “Not unless everything you are depended on it, Rory. Minds are private and should only be entered by invitation. Now, would you excuse me for a minute? I’ve got us set to take you both home again and need to go and check something.”

And that was the last Rory saw of the Doctor for ten months.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was something very different about the Doctor the next time Rory saw him. When they were discovering dinosaurs in space and fighting for their lives. He had a bounce in his step that had been missing when they went up against the Daleks. At the time, Rory had thought it was because the Daleks always reminded the Doctor of how he had failed and the outcome of the time war, and hadn’t given it another thought. He had also been fighting to keep his distance from Amy as much as he could, so Rory had to admit that his focus hadn’t been as sharp as it should have been.

It was the kiss that brought Rory’s memories flooding back. The Doctor had a bit of an oral fixation and tended to kiss at random, so he hadn’t done it on purpose, but the effect that the same as if he had. Rory remembered finding the TARDIS the night Amy had kicked him out, the discussion with the Doctor and the outcome. He felt the pull to be with the Doctor again, a pull that would likely tear him in half because he was back with Amy and happy with her, but he wanted the Doctor so badly it hurt. Rory knew only one thing. He had to talk to the madman before he vanished again.

“You coming?” Amy asked, looking back over her shoulder.

“In a second. I’ve got to ask the Doctor something. I won’t be long.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Amy grinned. She was always happiest when her boys got along and didn’t want to do anything to cause another fight between them.

The Doctor wasn’t in the control room when Rory turned back from shutting the door. He sighed. “Hey sexy,” Rory murmured to this ship, feeling a little silly talking to her, “I need to talk to the Doctor. Could you please let me find him quickly?”

He started off down the corridor towards the Doctor’s bedroom, knowing that if she didn’t want him to find it, the TARDIS would block him at every turn. He sighed in relief when he saw the familiar door ahead of him and knocked.

“Who is it?”

“Who do you think it is, Doctor?”

“Oh, Rory. I thought you were heading home.” The Doctor cracked the door open and looked out. “Are you alone?”

“Doctor, do you remember when I told you that there was something really important that I couldn’t think of?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

Rory leaned in a little closer to the door. “I finally remembered.”

The Doctor looked a little panicked and had just started to lean back when there was a cry from inside his bedroom. Rory stood up and tried to look over the Doctor’s shoulder. “Was that a baby?”

“I was trying to keep this a secret,” the Doctor sighed. “Come in, Rory, but you can’t tell anyone about this. Not even Pond.”

“What’s going on, Doctor....whoa, that is a baby.”

“Well, yes, of course it is. What were you expecting it to be?” The Doctor picked up the crying baby and held her against his chest. “This is Sarah Rose.”

“And where did she come from? Why do you have a baby on the TARDIS? Who is looking after her? What’s going on?”

“You might want to sit down, Rory. Would you like to hold her?”

“No!”

“All right, let me know if you change your mind.” The Doctor sat in what looked suspiciously like a rocking chair and settled the baby against his chest. “You say you remember what happened between us the night Amy kicked you out.”

“Yeah, all of it. I feel torn, Doctor. I felt so connected to you that night, so happy and I wanted to stay with you and bugger you again and again,” Rory said. “It felt so right between us, and then I woke up with no memory of the night before and just went on with my life feeling like something important was missing.”

“It was. I took it upon myself to modify your memories slightly. I didn’t erase anything, didn’t tamper with your brain, nothing you could object to, but buried them deeply enough that you wouldn’t be able to remember them. I knew you would get back together with your wife, Rory, and I couldn’t interfere with that.” The Doctor looked down at the baby and smiled. “By rights I should never have let you meet her.”

“Oh god, she’s mine, isn’t she?”

“She’s ours, Rory. There’s so much of myself that I keep hidden from everyone, but Time Lords can carry a baby to term and give birth with no complications at all. In fact, at one point in my history, it was thought that the babies born of two Time Lords were more powerful than those born of a Time Lord and Lady,” the Doctor said. “Each time we regenerate, our hormones are in a state of flux until we mate. The night you found me, I had yet to handle things on my own, so they were higher than normal. Traveling with you and Pond I was careful to always take care of my needs so that the hormone levels would be low enough to not have a lasting effect on either of you.”

“So everything I felt that night was just hormone induced? None of it was real?”

“It was all very real, Rory,” the Doctor said with a smile. “You are the first one I’ve let near me in that state for hundreds of years. Sarah Rose isn’t my first child, nor will she be my last. You may think I’m not suited for caring for a child, but the TARDIS helps and she’ll grow up to be a Time Lady.”

“She’s half human. How can she be an alien?”

The Doctor smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to hold her? Not even once?”

“Doctor, I’m, I’m in shock right now, actually. I came here wanting to sleep with you again, to cheat on my wife and I find out that you were hiding a baby from me. Now I don’t know what to think.”

“I wish I could help you, Rory. You don’t have to choose. You can go to Amy and be happy for the rest of your lives. Sarah Rose will grow up knowing that her father was brave and strong and handsome. And loyal to the end.”

“She’s my daughter, Doctor. I can’t just abandon her.”

“But you can’t just abandon Amy either. How do you think she’ll handle knowing about Sarah Rose?”

Rory flopped back on the bed and covered his eyes with his hands. “She’ll kill me.”

“Us, I think you’ll find.”

“All right, bring her over here.” Rory sat up and smiled. “I want to see who she looks like.”

The Doctor stood and moved to join Rory on the bed. “You don’t have to decide right now, Rory. I can stay for a day or two, or I can come back in, well, whenever it is that I come back.”

“Wait a second. Could we create a paradox and an alternate time line?” Rory asked. He stroked a finger down his daughter’s cheek. “I’ve always wanted children, you know.”

“Yes, I do. Which is the only reason I’m listening.”

“Would it be possible for you to go back to the night we create Sarah Rose and not put me in the hotel? Then there will be a me with Amy and a me with you.”

“No, it wouldn’t work that way. If I kept you with me, then you would never be able to get back together with Pond and everything we’ve done since would be undone and then we might have to go and do it again.” The Doctor shifted a little. “Would it bother you terribly if I were to take off my shirt? My chest is more sensitive at the moment than normal and I was planning to just wear my trousers for a bit.”

Rory took the baby carefully and settled her against his chest. She squirmed a little and started to cry. “What’s wrong?” Rory asked.

“Single heartbeat,” the Doctor replied. “Just jiggle her a little and she’ll be fine. She likes being jiggled.”

“You never did answer my question,” Rory pointed out, watching the Doctor’s chest as it was revealed. It didn’t look any different from before. “How is she going to be a Time Lady when I’m human?”

“It’s the time vortex, I spent extra time in there to ensure that she was a Time Lady. The revival of my people, Rory. In a few centuries, there could be Time Lords again.”

“I still want to be with you,” Rory said. He ran a hand down the Doctor’s chest and smiled at the shiver it caused. “I felt so complete when I was with you, even drunk, that I wanted to stay with you forever. I still do.”

“And what of Amy?”

“God, Amy. What do I tell her about all of this? She’s planning out our lives and I would have been happy enough with her. But I can’t now. Not with what I remember.”

“I’m curious, Rory, what caused you to remember?”

“When you kissed me on the spaceship.”

The Doctor sighed. “That shouldn’t have been enough to do it. I wonder if the connection between us is deeper than I thought it was. Would you like me to be the one to tell Pond?”

“No, I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her something.”

“Tell her the truth, Rory. It’s the only thing that can be held true between us. Tell her everything. I’ll be here waiting for you if you come back. But if you want to remain with Amy, then I understand.”

“Doctor, sitting here with you, I feel more at home and at peace with myself than I have ever done before. I think that alone tells me that I need to be here, no matter how much I love Amy.”

“Then make sure she knows that as well.  
**********

It wasn’t easy for Rory. Amy’s temper flared up and she spent an hour yelling at him, calling him all sorts of names, but Rory held firm. He swore that they would be back to visit her, because she was still very precious to them both, but he had to go with the Doctor. It was the only thing he could do. Amy’s taunt that the Doctor would kick him out as soon as he started to age hurt and that was when Rory fled the house, running back to the TARDIS as fast as he could, half afraid it would be gone and he would be lost forever.

But she was still there, and Rory could feel the hum pick up when he stepped inside. The Doctor was at the console, Sarah Rose in a crib secured to one of the railings. “I’m sorry, Rory,” he said when he caught sight of the other man.

“Doctor, you won’t ever make me leave, will you?” Rory asked. He crossed the room and pulled the Time Lord into a hug.

“Is that what she told you?”

“She said that when I start to get old, you’ll toss me aside and find someone younger and prettier,” Rory said. His voice caught a little and it was all he could do to get the words out.

The Doctor smiled and leaned back, tilting Rory’s head up for a kiss. “Normally, Rory, that is what would happen. But with Sarah Rose here, I can make you into something similar to a Time Lord so that you won’t age and you’ll regenerate instead of die.”

“How?”

“Similar to how I did it to her.” The Doctor shrugged out of his jacket and started to untie his bow tie. “Then, at some point in the next ten years, we can each take a different partner for one night and those children can marry and we can start the rebirth of my people, Rory.”

“Doctor, I’m human. It won’t work.”

“Not for much longer, Rory.” The Doctor flipped the switches that would send them into the time vortex and pulled his shirt open. “Come and drink, Rory.”

“Drink what?”

“Rory, how does any baby eat?”

“Oh, you mean you’re? Right.” Rory pulled the Doctor into a hug and leaned down to suck on one of his nipples. His mouth filled with a milky fluid and he swallowed, relishing the moans that the action brought. He could feel the Doctor hardening against him and ground forward searching for friction.

“So good, Rory,” the Doctor moaned. “Take as much as you need. Feels so perfect, so good. Just what I needed.”

“What about Sarah Rose?” Rory murmured as he kissed over to the other side.

“It replenishes quickly. I won’t be able to conceive again until she’s done nursing, no matter how many times you fill me up.”

“Want that. Want it all.”

“We’ll have it, Rory. After all, we have all the time in the universe.”


End file.
